RenKaku in Urahara's shop
by renjikunn
Summary: Read and review please.... this story is 'bout a romance between Renji and Ikkaku, uwaaa..... sugoi.... the 2 cool man. This story happened when Renji keep Urahara's shop for a while and Ikkaku comes for borrowing the bath room. Ikkaku love Renji x


disclaimer : i don't own bleach. bleach owned by tite kubo and once again IT'S NOT ME

author's note : i'm sorry if there're many incorrect speeling. cuz i'm not very good in english. and this fic is CONTAIN yaoi. so if you don't like it, please don't read it anymore and leave.

it was holiday. Urahara and his loyal mens (ururu, tessai, jinta) goes out to the beach. He ordered Renji to keep his house for safety 'till they get back.  
"tch. Damn Urahara, why me?! Geez..". Renji shouted. "well, whatever. I guess today will be boring all the day". Then, Renji turn on the tv and watch the tv show. Suddenly, there's someone knocked the door. "hei, somebody here?". Renji walked to the entance and says : "huh? Ikkaku. What's up?". "huh? Renji? what are you doing here?". "that question is the same goes to you". "oh, well...umm...may i borrow the bathroom here? cuz when i take a bath on Asano's house, his sister always take a peek on me. it was very annoying". "well, whatever. it's okay with me since urahara goes out for a long time i guess. do as you like here". "oh, really? well, that's good to hear. thanks, man"

Ikkaku walk to the bathroom and Renji watch that damn tv show again. Ikkaku was singing on the bathroom, and it was very annoying to hear. "Hei, Ikkaku. Can't you stop singing there?! It was very annoying, you know, my ears will broken if you're not try to stop that!". "umm... sorry.." Ikkaky says. Then Renji watch again. Suddenly, Renji hear someone call him. "hei Renji". "huh? what's up Ikkaku? can you stop bothering me?!" When Renji turn back his head, he saw that Ikkaku was nude. But unfortunately, there's towel covers his hips area. " Can you buy a soap for me? It's seems like Urahara doesn't have any" Ikkaku asked Renji. "Ughh...can't you buy it by yourslf?!" . "oh,Renji, please... we're friend. right?". "yes. but i won't buy it. i'm vey busy you know!"

"uhh, okay then. Renji, take a look at this!". "what?..WHAAA.?!" Ikkaku take off his towel and it's make Renji surprised. "whaa...Ikkaku, what're you doing?!" "oh, Renji, don't be shy, i know you want it from a long time ago. right?" Renji gulped and think for a while. This chance is maybe just once on his life, but he's hesitated. "what's up? come on, come here" Renji just staring at Ikkaku's cock. It was very huge with much pubic hair around it. Renji make a decision to try it. "ohoo... i know you want it, Renji" Renji grasp Ikkaku's big cock and start to stroke it. Ikkaku's cock getting larger and harder. "what's up Renji, just suck i up". Then Renji start to suck it very deep on his mouth. "oh...Renji...that's..uhh...feels...so..good...uhh...". Then Renji playing his tongue to lick Ikkaku's. While Renji suck Ikkaku's cock, Ikkakus was taking off Renji's clothes and palying woth Renji's nipples. "whooaa...Renji...your body was very muscled and it was very sexy with tatoos covers your body, i love it". Renji was still sucking Ikkaku's cock, and he makes it faster. "oohh...that's good...Renji...just make it faster than before". Then Ikkaku's hand push Renji's head to make it's rhytym more faster. "ughhh...it's...feels...very good...Renji...just don't stop it and make it faster and faster!"

Renji's hand come to Ikkaku's body and playing with Ikkaku's nipples too. "hmmmh...not bad, Renji...just play it till you get satisfied". Suddenly, Renji stop his suck and stand up. "huh? what's up Renji? i'm not satisfied yet. Do it more". "nah, it's your turn". Renji just say it and he take off his pants. His cock was larger than Ikkaku's. "whooa...Renji..just as i tought. your cock must be larger than mine". "Yeah, i make it cum every day with thinking about you". Suddenly, Renji kiss Ikkaku's lips and their tongue meet each other. Ikkaku give Renji a hug and same goes to Renji. Renji start to kiss Ikkaku's entire body and lick it. "damn, Ikkaku, your body was more muscled than mine". Then, Ikkaku grasp Renji's cock with his hand and start to stroke it then suck it. "umm...Ikkaku, you do better than me. it feels very good". "just shut up, Renji". Ikkaku licks every Renji's sensitive area. "uhmmm... It's feels beter than before, Ikkaku. I love you". Ikkaku getting faster and more faster with his sucks. "uh,oh...Ikkaku, i can't hold it... I will came out. Oh, Ikkaku, i'll cum!!" . Suddenly, Ikkaku stop his suck. "w..why Ikkaku...what're you doin'...i was nearly to come out". Ikkaku laying on the floor and open his asshole with his hand. "you know what to do, right Renji?". Renji try to make his cock inside Ikkaku's but Ikkaku's hole was bery tight. Renji try his best and he makes it. Now, Renji's cock was inside Ikkaku and he makes it come out then come in again, he do it repeatly. "ohh...Renji..it feels so good. Please... quicker...ummm". Renji gaining speed on his thrust and it makes Ikkaku moaning loudly. "just faster Renji...more faster... I need you! please... I love you!!" Renji on his max speed now and it makes Ikkaku pleasant and feels good. "ohh... Ikkaku...your hole...was...ughh...very thight...Ohhh...I...love it...uhhh" Ikkaku's moan was getting loudly and loudly. "Renji...faster!!". Renji suddenly feels something godd. "Oohh...Ikkaku...i can't hold it...i'll cum inside you..." then Renji cum inside Ikkaku and at the same time. Ikkaku was cum too on the floor.

Ikkaku clean the sperm on Renji's cock with his tongue. And Renji do so too. Then they're laying on the floor together. "i love you, Renji". "I love you too, Ikkaku" then Ikkaku give Renji a hug and they sleep together. 


End file.
